Numb
by Izzy2119
Summary: Saya is married to Neji. Life couldn't get any better... but what about worse? NejixOC Possesive Lemon. Requested by loverofallthings


This story is a request from loverofallthings. So I'm not responsible for the plot if you don't like it. I wrote a majority of this in a few days. A personal best! Hope you like it!

I own nothing but my PSP and games!

Story music: Wind and Through the Glass

You woke up with a stretch and a yawn and willed yourself to get out of bed. You were not a morning person at all so even an attempt to get out of bed was a great accomplishment for you. You looked over at the other side of the bed and saw that your husband wasn't there. Then the smell of delicious food wafted towards you, leading you out of the room and down stairs towards the kitchen area. You walked in and saw the back of the man you loved, making breakfast.

"Morning Neji," you sighed out. You sat at the table and waited for your breakfast.

"Morning Saya" Neji said, turning around and giving you a smile.

You smiled back and sighed happily. You and Neji had been married for a little over a year now, and it had been a happy year. Neji was the love of your life and you were happy that you would be spending all your life with him. He of course loved you as well. He was, after all, the one that had pursued you. At first you didn't give him the time of day. You thought he was always too serious and just after some skirt. But Neji wooed you for almost a year before you decided to go out with him and it was the best decision you had ever made. And then four years later you two were happily married. Life was perfect. Neji walked over carrying two plates with delicious food on them. He set one in front of you and the other in the seat next to you and sat down.

"It looks delicious," you said before eating. You had been extremely hungry recently. Neji watched you as you ate to your heart's content. You blushed as you noticed his gaze. "Stop looking at me! It makes me so self-conscious," you mumbled.

"But you're so cute," Neji said smiling. You pouted and continued to eat, more slowly this time though. Neji ate a bit of his food before looking at the clock. "Well I'd love to sit here and watch you, but I have a mission to prepare for," he said getting up.

"Be careful this time. The last big mission you went on you came back with your back all scratched up" you said getting up with Neji.

"Y-yeah, that was a tough one," he said walking towards the door. You followed him and gave him a big hug.

"I love you, Neji. Be safe!" you said squeezing him tightly.

"I will," Neji said, returning the embrace. He let go of you and kissed you ever so lightly. "I love you Saya. And remember, I don't want you to hang out with any of those… guy friends while I'm not around," he said a bit possessively.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Jeez, you're so jealous! I'm married to you aren't I?" you huffed out. Neji was sometimes a bit too possessive but that only showed you how much he cared about you.

"I know, I just can't stand thinking of you around other guys," Neji said a bit embarrassed. "I better go.." he said, kissing your cheek quickly before leaving.

You sighed to yourself and walked into the kitchen to clean up. Being married to a ninja wasn't easy, especially if you weren't a ninja yourself. You just had to bear with it and savor the times that Neji was at home. You busied yourself with housework to forget about the loneliness. Unfortunately there weren't that many chores so you decided to go out and do some shopping.

You put on normal clothes and loosely braided your long brown hair. You let if hang over your shoulder, next to your neck and smiled at your reflection. Neji always complimented your beautiful hair; you especially grew it out just for him. You went to the door and slipped on your shoes and pranced outside.

You walked around the market area looking at this and that. You browsed through some clothing stores, jewelry shops, and cute little stands. It was late in the afternoon by the time you had gone to just about every shop. You went to a little café for lunch. As you walked in, you spotted your favorite group of people; the sand siblings. Or to be more precise, 2/3 of the sand siblings. Kankuro and Temari were sitting at a table having a bite to eat. You sneaked over to their table.

"Temari! Kany!" you yelled happily, throwing your arms up.

"Saya!" Temari yelled with the same happiness. She got up and threw her arms around you, giving you a big hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were in town?" you asked after Temari let you go. You sat yourself down at their table.

"Well I was going to stop by your place later," she said all happy.

"It's good I ran into you guys. I've been super bored," you said after ordering some food.

"Is Neji gone?" Temari asked.

"Yep. He's been going on away missions a lot lately," you sighed out.

"Maybe he wants to get away from you. I know I would," Kankuro said. Temari in turn smacked him upside the head.

"No one asked for your opinion! Maybe your little dog-boy wants to get away from you and that's why he's out on a mission![All the KankuroxKiba fangirls out there give me a squee!]" she screamed angrily, knowing how to push her little brother's buttons.

"You're mean…" Kankuro said sadly, looking down and sulking.

"That wasn't nice Temari," you said trying to stifle a giggle.

"It had to be said," she said back looking proud.

You and Temari chatted for a good hour. She was urging you to go out with her later that night. "No, I'm a married woman. I can't go to clubs like I was single," you chuckled out.

"You're still young! Neji wouldn't mind you going out once in a while. It's not healthy for you to stay cooped up in the house waiting for him!" Temari said a bit annoyed. She was never too fond of Neji's overbearingness with you.

"… I'll think about it," you finally said. You admitted to yourself that it would be fun to get out of the empty house, but you were sure that Neji wouldn't approve of you going out without him.

You parted ways with the sand siblings and headed home. It was still light out so you decided to take the long way home. You walked through the park, enjoying the scenery. You loved to take walks with Neji this time of year. The weather was perfect and the leaves were changing colors and everything was so pretty. This park was special to you, it held so many memories. You had accepted Neji's date at this park, he proposed to you in this park… you had even gave your virginity to Neji in this park. Your mind wandered to Neji and you realized how much you missed him even though he had only been gone for half a day. By the time you got home you couldn't stand being alone. You phoned Temari and told her that you wanted to go to the club with her.

'Neji would want me to have fun,' you thought to yourself as you picked out a cute yet decent outfit. You got ready and soon there was a knock on your door. You scampered to the entrance and opened the door to reveal Temari. She was dressed in a short tank top, short skirt, fishnet stockings, and thigh-high boots.

"Good Lord, Temari! Are we going dancing or to some sleazy corner! Have you no shame, you hussy!" you half joked.

"What? This is total club material! You're the one that isn't dressed right!" she said pointing to your outfit. You were clad in a tight long sleeve shirt, somewhat short shorts (they cut off somewhere mid-thigh area), and solid black stockings.

"This is as 'crazy' as I'm getting with my clothes! I'm a married woman!" you said showing off your wedding ring.

"Haha, fair enough," Temari giggled. You grabbed your purse and headed to the club with Temari.

The club scene was hopping! You hadn't properly been out since you and Neji were dating. The music was blasting and everyone was sipping drinks, dancing, making out, or a combination of the three. Temari lead you through the hustle to a table in the back. Kankuro, Kiba, Ino, and Gaara were sitting down.

"Hey gang! Look who I dragged along!" Temari yelled over the music.

"Hey Saya! It's been awhile," Ino yelled giving you a wave.

"Too long!" you giggled out sitting in between her and Kiba.

"You should come here more often," Kiba managed to say before Kankuro pulled him into a kiss [Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee].

"Fo sho!" Ino said, clearly happy that you were there instead of alone at home. Next to Temari, Ino was your other best friend.

You talked and laughed with your group of friends for a while till they started disappearing. Kiba and Kankuro excused themselves to the bathroom to do Gods knows what and Temari and Ino went off to the dance floor. They urged you to join them but you told them you would eventually. This left you and Gaara alone at the table.

"How've you been, Gaara?" you asked, trying to make conversation.

"Okay, I guess…" he mumbled out.

"Like being Kazekage?" you asked.

"I guess…" he muttered.

"You don't get out much, do you?" you asked bluntly.

"Not really," Gaara responded.

"Me either. Well, I do when Neji is around, but we hardly ever go to clubs anymore. We mostly just spend quiet evenings at home," you said trying not to blush.

"How is Neji? He was on a mission in Suna a couple weeks ago and looked kinda jumpy," Gaara said.

"Hmm, he wasn't like that when he came back," you replied.

"Maybe he just missed you," Gaara thought.

"Probably. He's always worried about me whenever we're apart. It's sweet," you said happily.

"Must be nice," Gaara sighed out.

"Oh don't be like that," you said trying to cheer Gaara up.

"Humph.." was all he said.

"… I'm gonna go dance," you said, just wanting to break the tension.

Gaara nodded and you got up and made your way to the dance floor. You found Temari and Ino grinding against each other. You weren't sure if they were just doing it to do it or if there was a love connection being made. You knew both girls were open to a relationship with anyone. You slowly back away, back to the table. Gaara was looking at you.

"That was a quick dance," he said, feigning interest.

"What's up with your siblings batting for the other team?" you laughed out nodding over towards the heated scene that was Temari and Ino.

"Oh Gods…" Gaara groaned out. "Now we'll have to come to Konoha even more," he said shaking his head.

"Oh the power of love!" you chuckled out.

You and Gaara chatted for awhile about random stuff. After a bit, something caught his eye. He kept staring towards the bar. "What is it? Find a cute girl…. Or boy?" you asked.

"Isn't…. Isn't that Neji?" he said pointing in the direction he was looking.

"That's impossible. Neji is on an away mission. He shouldn't be in Ko-" you started but as you looked in the direction Gaara was pointing, you saw that it was indeed Neji.

"Maybe um.. he's here looking for you?" Gaara suggested, trying not to freak you out.

"Y-yeah! That's gotta be it! I'll go over there now. Tell Temari and Ino I had fun tonight," you said getting up. You waved a bye to the red head and hurried over to your husband.

As you got closer you saw that he wasn't alone. He was chatting with a girl that you recognized as Tenten. She had been Neji's teammate and ex-girlfriend. You kept your distance and observed the two. 'Maybe they're just talking about the mission or something. There's no other explanation. He's just gonna finish talking to her about the mission and head home. He loves me… He married me. Yeah, that's right. He married me, not her. I'm just thinking of the worst case scenario. Y-yeah, that's right. Me and my overactive imagination," you kept telling yourself.

You kept watching the couple intently, making sure you were out of their sight. They looked to just be talking and laughing, nothing bad. Then you saw Neji quickly look around to make sure no one was watching, and what he did made you almost faint. He leaned in and gave Tenten a kiss on the lips, which she heartily returned. His hand was on her knee and slowly making its way up her leg. She leaned in and whispered something into his ear which made a blush run across his face and in a flash they left together.

All you could see was white. You couldn't believe what you had just witnessed. It couldn't have been Neji, not your Neji. He loved you! He was married to you! He wanted to spend the rest of his life with you! You tried to move but your feet were planted at the spot. You tried to speak but no words would come out; that was probably for the best because if you were auditable you probably would just start screaming. You stood perfectly still, biting the inside of your cheek wishing that this was a sick dream. You bit down harder till your tongue was washed over in a metallic taste.

Your feet started moving without you realizing it. You knew where you were going. You had to confirm what you just saw. Sometime after you exited the club you started running. You knew where Tenten lived and your feet carried you there quickly but with reservation. Soon you were in front of the kunoichi's house. You sneaked around to every window, peaking in. Finally you saw a room with a dim light and panting could be heard. You willed our eyes to open as you stared at the scene through the glass. You recognized the larger figure as Neji and the smaller one draped around him was obviously Tenten. You didn't need to see anymore… You felt like collapsing, you wanted to scream; you wanted to be anywhere but there. Your feet felt heavy, like lead, but you slowly picked them up and managed to get back home.

You couldn't feel anything at the moment. Not anger, or sadness, or anything; you were numb. You're mind was blurring all kinds of images while your heart raced. Every now and then it just felt like your heart stopped, like something stabbed it in place, and you couldn't breathe. It felt like your insides were full of butterflies, but not the good kind, the kind that install fear and panic. You opened your mouth and a small noise came out… then the tears started. They streamed out of your eyes; you couldn't stop them no matter how much you willed them to. You ended up on the floor with no recollection of how or when that happened. You managed to pull yourself over to the couch and completely collapsed, mind and body.

You curled up as tightly as you could. You tried to sob but no sound came out. Your voice had shut down, along with what felt like your entire body. You just kept crying, there was no point in trying to wipe your eyes, the tears wouldn't stop. After hours of this tortured awakeness, sleep took you. Even as you slept the tears showed no sign of stopping.

The sun crept upon your red face as morning approached. You woke from your restless sleep. You're body hurt on the inside and you were pretty sure you were a mess on the outside as well. You sluggishly walked to the bathroom to inspect the damage. You gazed into the mirror, but you didn't recognize the face staring back. This girl looking back had a blotchy red face with puffy eyes, make-up running down her face, and her hair was tangled and matted in every which way. You quickly turned away from the mirror and stripped down. You got into the shower and let the steaming hot water beat down on you. The extreme heat of the water didn't faze you. You were still numb to your surroundings. Your skin turned bright red as you just stood there. You couldn't even raise your arms to wash your hair. After a bit you stepped out, feeling worse, like a drowned rat. You managed to dry yourself off and get into normal clothes. You just tried to play everything off as a dream. None of it was real and you would continue on with your life.

You spent the rest of the day just sitting on the couch. You weren't hungry or tired or anything. Your mind kept playing lasts nights scenes over and over, trying to find some untruth... or at the very least to convince yourself it was a dream. It was almost night time when you heard the door click open. Your head immediately shot towards the door as you watched Neji walk in, as calm as could be. Before he even had a chance to close the door you raced over to him and hugged around his waist. You buried your head into his chest so he wouldn't see your face.

"Whoa there, did you miss me that much?" Neji asked wrapping his arms around you.

"Yeah.." you stifled out, surprised at your ability to sound calm. You knew screaming wouldn't help and crying was most defiantly not an option. You had to act normal, act like usual then figure out what to do.

"I missed you so much, Saya," Neji sighed out rubbing the small of your back. You knew what he wanted. It's what he always wanted after coming back from a 'mission'. You didn't particularly want to do it, who would? But at the same time you were still completely numb. No pain or anger or possibly pleasure could break this feeling, so why not.

You let Neji lead you to the bedroom where you lightly shoved you onto the bed. You finally looked at his face. It was beautiful but stressed. You finally understood the reason behind that look, keeping a wife and mistress happy probably wasn't an easy task. You put on your best brave face and slowly removed your shirt. Neji watched you with his pale eyes, his gaze washing over every inch of your body. You stripped down to your unmentionables and sprawled out on the bed. Neji removed his shirt and climbed on top of you.

"You're so obedient tonight. Usually you put up a bit of a struggle," he chuckled, swooping down and giving your collar bone a firm nibble. Though you moaned at his action, it was more like a natural response rather than one of pleasure. Honestly, you didn't really notice.

Neji let his hands roam over your heated body, pausing at your pleasure spots to give them some attention. You squirmed a bit but you were still dead inside. Neji didn't seem to notice your internal wreckage so he carried on with his 'teasing'. He slid off your bra and kneaded at your breasts softly, like a kitten.

"It feels like they've been getting bigger. Mmm~ I love them so much," Neji said seductively, licking over your hardening nubs. You moaned but it didn't mean anything, though it was enough to fool Neji.

'Is this what you say to her? Do you tell her that you love her breasts? Do you caress her all over with the promise of loving only her?' you thought in your head. You dared not speak these thoughts aloud. You had made up your mind. Once Neji was asleep, you would leave. You didn't know where you would go… somewhere far away though.

Neji slid his hands down your sides till his fingers brushed over the hem of your panties. He quickly peeled them from your lower half and tossed them aside. Your body was still responsive to him so your pussy was already glistening with a bit of wetness. Neji smirked and slowly dragged a finger over your gash, spreading that wetness. A small spark went through your body. It was the first feeling you had had since the previous night. As soon as the finger was removed off your sex, the numbness returned.

Neji brought the finger to his lips and licked up the juices. Your face was flushed and you had started to pant. Just that little spark had given you a reason to emerge yourself into the lustrous act. You sat up slightly, bending your knees together, covering your sex from your adulterous husband.

"You'll have to… work for it," you said scooting back till your back hit the headboard.

Neji smirked and slowly crawled to you on all fours. As he reached you his hands slip up from your shins to your knees, massaging them sensually. "Oh, I'll work for it. I'll have you screaming from my cock pounding that taunt little pussy of yours," Neji said, suddenly forcibly pulling your legs apart. You eeped and this forceful action sent another little shock wave through your body. This rough treatment delivered by the very man that caused this numbness in you, was the only thing you could feel. You let a pleasured gasp escape your lips which encouraged Neji to continue his rough treatment on you.

He pressed three fingers to your opening and rubbed them around, getting them nice and coated in your natural fluids. He then shoved them deep inside you. You let out a howl and you felt a tingle run up and down your spine. You craved for that feeling again so you bucked your hips against his hand. Neji smirked as he watched you writhe.

"Damn, Saya. You're just a little vixen tonight. I can tell that this'll be the best sex yet," he said twisting his fingers inside you. He scissored and tangled the digits in your hot insides while you begged him for more.

"N-Neji… I want it bad. I want all you have to give me. Don't hold back tonight," you panted through breathy moans.

You felt the playful fingers leave your pussy with a wet lewd popping sound. The next sound was a familiar one; Neji slowly zipped down the zipper of his pants and pulled them down just enough to expose his huge engorged cock. He was about to position himself over you till you protested and rolled over so you were on your stomach.

"From behind," you simply said. He may have thought it was to make it sexier, but the truth was that you didn't want to see his face. The face you had looked up at (and sometimes down upon) was the same face that Tenten had seen. You couldn't bear to see that cruel face. Nor did you want him to see yours, because you were fairly sure he would sense something was wrong.

You felt the Hyuuga slowly rub your ass, grouping it here and there. His hands slithered to your hips and grabbed a hold of them. Then the sudden presence of a radiating heat was nudging at your entrance. You were about to encourage him, but he beat you to it. His cock was brutally shoved into you without warning. Under normal circumstances, this kind of penetration would have hurt and you'd have Neji stop immediately… But you didn't feel the pain. All you felt was the sensation that reverberated through your body that made you feel alive again. Not hearing any complaints from you, Neji pulled out and mercilessly slammed back in.

You yelped as he kept this pace. Each time he thrusted into you, the numbness would disperse. Soon the numbness was fading all together as Neji was working you over good and hard. "Deeper, Neji. Get all the way in," you tried to say sexily. Neji took in a deep breath and then started to quicken the pace. The feeling was so intense you were amazed you didn't pass out. The strength Neji possessed from his training was now being shoved deep into your core. You heard your husband panting behind you.

"Fuuuuck, you're so amazing, Saya. And you're all mine!" Neji growled out, gripping your hips so tightly that they were sure to bruise. Neji was filling you up. The head of his cock was on the verge of entering your womb. And little specs of light flashed before your eyes. You unconsciously tightened around him as the pleasure was slowly filling you up in place of the numbness. "Say you're mine!" Neji demanded.

At this your eyes watered up. 'Did he have her say this to him too…' you wondered. Neji growled and slammed into you with extra force, nearly throwing you off balance.

"Say it, I said!" Neji panted out angrily.

"I..I'm yours," you uttered, trying not to let a sob escape.

"Again!" Neji demanded, emphasizing his point by grabbing a fistful of your hair and yanking back.

"I'm yours! All yours! No one can take me away from you!" you screamed out. Neji released your hair and started drilling into you fast and hard.

"That's fucking right! No other man can have you! No other man can satisfy you now. You're not allowed to show this slutty position to anyone else, ever!" Neji screamed, with what you thought was a twang of guilt.

"All yours, all yours, all yours," you kept repeating as Neji quite literally wrecked you for any other man.

"You'll never give off those fucking sexy moans or lewd words to anyone other than me!" Neji demanded more than stated. He pounded into your poor pussy so hard that you were sure you were bleeding. "All mine.." he panted. You could feel the cold jagged metal of his zipper being smashed against your ass cheeks and inner thighs. They left a stinging sensation as he pulled away and shoved back in.

"All yours…" you said as you cried. Tears were pooling in your eyes. You covered your face and bit your lower lip to suppress the sobs. It wasn't too long before you heard Neji groan and stiffen inside you. The hot liquid poured into your aching sex. You collapsed sideways as Neji removed his now limp member from you. He slowly crawled over to you and held you to him.

"Mine… Mine… All mine… Mine…" he kept repeating. You eyes started to lose focus from the extravagant sex and sleep deprivation. Neji was still repeating those words as you started to pass out. And even though you weren't entirely sure, it sounded more like a guilty mans conscious saying sorry than a possessive husband.

You weren't sure how long you were asleep. It could have been a few hours or a whole day. When you woke up, Neji wasn't beside you. You got up, noting the pain your lower half was emitting. You limped out of bed and searched the house for your other half. You got down to the kitchen and saw a plate of food in plastic wrap on the table. On top of the food was a note in Neji's handwriting.

It read: _Saya, I got called away on a mission. I made you some food because I guessed you'd be hungry when you woke up. Last night was amazing~ I'll see you when I get back. Love, Neji_

His elegant script made you mad. You knew perfectly well that he wasn't on a 'mission'. He was with Tenten, probably fucking her silly. The numbness that had engulfed you the previous day had disappeared and you were just filled with anger. You moved the note aside and picked up the food. It was just a simple dish that probably tasted great, but you just chucked it against the wall. The plate shattered and bits of food sprayed out and stuck to the wall even with the wrap around it. You got out a big black sharpie and found the paper that Neji had written the note on.

You wrote in big capital letter: _HOPE SHE'S WORTH IT!_

You went back up to your room and packed a small bag. You tried to avoid taking things that Neji gave to you. In the end you only had a few outfits and an old stuffed animal you'd had since childhood. You walked back to the kitchen and pulled off your wedding rings with malice. You simply dropped them on to the note and left the house.

You weren't sure where you were going. You really didn't have a place to go. You didn't have any family, but you did have friends. But Neji would have been sure to check there first once he found out you were gone. And frankly you didn't want to be in the same town as Neji. You started walking towards the town gates. You could go to another village or hide out in the forest. The danger of rouge ninjas and wild animals didn't faze you. As you approached the tall gates, you caught the sight of red hair. The sand siblings were at the gate getting ready to go back to Suna.

'Hmm… Suna… far away… hard to get to… I have friends there..' you mulled over in your head. Your pace quickened as you tried to catch up to them. You winced a bit as pain shot through your lower torso. Neji had done quite a number on your woman parts, but you ignored it and finally reached the siblings.

"Hey Saya, come to say good bye?" Temari asked. You just stood there; you weren't quite sure what to say. You felt like crying but you forced yourself to stay somewhat composed. "What's wrong?" Temari asked, noticing that something wasn't right.

You looked up at the three with pleasing eyes. Gaara was the closest to you so you instinctively grabbed the edge of his shirt tightly. You hung your head down so they wouldn't see your pathetic face. "….. Can I come with you guys….?" you whispered out in a shaky breath.

They knew something was defiantly wrong. They all looked at each other and nodded silently. Gaara took your hand that was still clutching his shirt and removed it. You looked up at him and he smiled softly, holding tightly onto your hand. You noted that it felt warm and friendly. "Let's go," he said and led you towards Suna.

You were sitting on a rough sofa in the sibling's house. Temari was sitting next to you, rubbing your back. Kankuro was sitting in a chair, scoffing things like 'jerk' and 'asshole'. Gaara was standing in the doorway with hate in his eyes. You had told them everything that you had seen. "…. And he came home. I couldn't confront him and we ended up… um…" you stuttered, a blush appearing across your nose. "A-anyway, when I woke up he was gone and I just left," you finished.

"That bastard!" Temari growled out. As you finished telling them, Gaara walked out of the room and you all heard the front door slam shut. "Kankuro, follow him. I'll get Saya some tea," Temari sighed out getting up. Kankuro nodded and got up too. Before Kankuro left, Temari stopped him and whispered so you wouldn't hear, "Make sure Gaara doesn't kill him."

"I know, but I'll make sure he isn't unscathed," Kankuro whispered back and left to catch up with Gaara.

Temari made you some tea and came back to comfort you. Since the boys were gone, you told Temari about the sex you and Neji had had. How Neji had sounded and acted towards the end. You ended up crying on Temari's shoulder. She held you close and whispered soothing words to you. You ended up falling asleep like that.

~In Konoha~

Neji had just gotten back from a mission (He really was on a mission this time). The house was dark and unlocked. "Saya? Where are you?" he called out. Only silence responded. He went up stairs and didn't see you on the bed. He checked the bathroom, on the couch, and finally went into the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was the mess from the plate of food. He then saw his wife's rings on the table. As he approached, he saw the note…

As he read the words, a wave of shock flowed over him. He started shaking. "H-How…. How did she find out.." he stammered. He had been so careful in hiding him and Tenten. He had given Saya all his love and attention when not with Tenten. He stumbled back and slumped against a wall. "Sh-She meant nothing to me, Saya. It.. It just happened and I couldn't stop," he said, hoping you were around. He was trembling with sadness and tears streamed down his pale cheek. There was a sudden noise and Neji whipped around looking for the source. "Saya?" he called out hopefully. All he received was a rough grip around his neck and being lifted in the air.

"Don't you dare utter her name," came an evil voice. Neji twisted till he was looking at Gaara.

"Wha-What are you doing?" he gasped as the sand tightened.

"You vowed to love and protect her, but instead you do this!" he said, making the sand tighten even more.

"I-I'm so-sorry," Neji choked out. He was about to pass out when the sand retreated. Neji fell a few feet, hard on his back. He noticed that Kankuro was there now.

"Hello _friend_," Kankuro said before giving a swift kick to Neji's ribs.

Neji coughed hard, the wind being completely knocked out of him. He knew he deserved this, that's why he didn't even try to fight back. Gaara walked closer and pulled Neji up but the scruff of his neck. He stared into the redheads blackened eyes full of rage. Gaara pulled back his arm and brought it back hard against Neji's check. The blow was full of power and painful. Preparing for another hit… but it never happened. The Hyuuga was dropped and landed on his face. He looked up at the Suna boys, not daring to speak. Gaara turned his back and left.

"Don't come to Suna to look for her," Kankuro said before following his brother.

Once the boys had left, Neji curled into a ball. The pain didn't mean anything to him. He knew he had hurt Saya beyond any comprehension. He wanted to find her and tell her how sorry he was. He would grovel and beg and do anything she wanted if she would just come back to him. Neji cried out as he realized what he lost.

~In Suna~

Sleep was your only escape. You didn't feel or remember anything. Unfortunately, it was hard for you to sleep. You'd be awake for days on end and then crash for a day, then the cycle would repeat itself. Neji hadn't come to look for you. Though you suspected Gaara and Kankuro were the reason why. You had been at the sand sibling's house for about three weeks.

"You should go get yourself tested, Saya," Temari suggested to you one day.

"What?" you asked.

"Y'know. In case Neji gave you something. He might have been sle- er.. I mean, Tenten could have been sleeping with other guys and given something to him and in turn given it to you," Temari said, not wanting to make you upset.

"Oh… Yeah, that might be a good idea. I'll go tomorrow," you said, looking down.

"I have a mission to do tomorrow, but I think Gaara is free," Temari said, not wanting to let you go out by yourself.

"No no, it's fine. He probably wouldn't want to do that," you said.

"I'll go," came the red head's voice from behind you.

"Don't do that!" you yelled, clutching your chest. Gaara had a knack for randomly appearing.

"Can't help it. It's how I keep my creepy demeanor," he said. You started giggling a bit. "That's more like it," he said referring to your laughter. He smiled and walked out.

"He's totally crushing on you!" Temari screamed.

"But I'm mar…." you started, but couldn't find the strength to finish the word. "I'm gonna go sleep," you said quickly and ran into the guest room that you were sleeping in and fell asleep crying.

Embarrassed! That was the only way to describe how you were feeling. You were waiting in the doctor's office waiting for the results to your tests. You had felt awkward enough just telling the doctor why you were there, and it didn't help that Gaara was there, refusing to leave your side. Gaara on the other hand didn't seem to mind anything at all. You could only sit there in silence. The door to the room finally opened and a new feeling rushed over you; nervousness.

The doctor came over and sat in his chair in front of you and Gaara. He was carrying a folder with some papers in it. He flipped through the papers, examining what they said. You were on the edge of your seat. You just wanted to find out if you were okay or not then leave as fast as you could.

"Well… All your venereal disease tests were negative," he said looking at you.

"Oh Thank the Gods," you sighed out in relief.

"That's good news," Gaara said patting your back.

"Indeed. You're also 4 months pregnant," the doctor continued.

"Oh well that's….." you started until your brain actually processed what the doctor had said. "P.. p… p.. "

"She's pregnant?" Gaara half yelled making the doctor cower.

Your mind went blank. This was quite a slap in the face. You remember Gaara talking (or yelling) to the doctor, then being pulled out of the office, and finally back to the house. You were still in shock. You sat down at the kitchen table, your hand coming up and resting on your belly. You noticed Gaara telling Temari the news and Temari coming over and talking to you but you didn't register the words. You stood up suddenly and headed to the door.

"I have to talk to Neji," you said before leaving the house.

"WHAT?" you head Temari yell from inside. You were at the edge of town when you saw Gaara in your way.

"Move Gaara, I need to go," you said in a determined voice.

"No, no you don't," he said with such softness that you almost thought it was someone else.

"Yes, I do. A baby changes everything. For this child's sake… I have to grit my teeth and go back. My baby deserves a mommy _and_ a daddy," you said, your voice shaking.

"…. I'll be its daddy," Gaara said slowly.

"What?" you questioned. Gaara just gulped and walked closer to you.

"I'll be your baby's daddy. I'll love and protect you both. I'll never make you cry or feel pain. Please… stay here with me," Gaara pleaded wrapping his arms around you.

You weren't so much shocked as surprised. You knew Gaara liked you… but you only thought of him as a friend. Even though Neji had hurt you your heart still was his alone. But Gaara's warmth was so intoxicating. You didn't pull away or move at all. You both knew it was only because you were vulnerable. Gaara ended the embrace but stayed close. His eyes were looking into yours. You finally realized that he'd loved you for so long and you had never noticed. You could see the pain in his eyes and that hurt you. His head was moving closer to yours. You didn't know what to do so you just stood still. His rough lips touched your soft ones. You felt nothing. Even though Gaara was kissing you with all the love he had, nothing was stirring in your heart. He broke away after seeing you were unresponsive.

"Nothing?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry," you said quietly and walked past him.

It took a few days to reach Konoha. You made sure you ate, drank, and rested for the sake of your unborn child. It was night time when you reached the gates. The streets were deserted which was a great relief to you. You made your way to the house you had shared with Neji. There was a single light on in the bedroom. You hoped he was alone and not… entertaining. You walked up to the door and knocked. It felt strange to be knocking on your own door, but you didn't feel right just walking in. You heard footsteps come down the stairs and the door opened.

"Yes?" Neji said. His voice was hoarse and low, like he was sick. He looked up to see who it was and saw you.

"Hello, Neji…" you said shifting your weight on your feet.

"Saya? Is that you or am I hallucinating again?" Neji asked hopefully. He looked a mess. His usual straight hair was all tangled, his eyes were red, his clothes were stained, and he smelled.

"Can I come in?" you asked.

"O-of course!" he stumbled over his words. He opened the door for you and the instant you stepped in you were… shocked. The house was a mess. Like someone had been in a fight… though you thought it was Neji against himself.

"How about you go take a shower while I make us some tea. I have some things to talk to you about," you said turning to face him.

"Y-yes…. You won't leave will you?" he asked, not trying to sound needy.

"I'll be right in the kitchen," you confirmed.

He nodded and ran upstairs. You went into the kitchen. This was the only somewhat clean room, though that meant he hadn't been eating. You made some nice hot tea. By the time it was done, Neji was back downstairs, looking much better. You sat at the table with your cup of tea and put one across from you.

"Sit," you demanded gently. Neji did as he was told.

"I'm… I'm really sorry, Saya. You have no idea how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you. It's just, I was under so much pressure from work and being married. Tenten was there and it was so familiar and…" he tried to explain.

"Are you still seeing her?" you cut him off.

"Of course not! I haven't seen her at all since you left. I promise on my life," he swore. You actually believed him because in the condition he was in, it was obvious he hadn't been around any one since you left.

"Neji… I'm pregnant," you said fiddling with your cup.

"….."

You looked up and saw Neji's mouth open and tears leaking from his eyes. This was probably how you looked when you found out. You waited for him to come out of shock.

"Is it mine? … or…." he said looking down.

"It's yours… I'm about 4 months along. This is the reason I'm coming back," you half lied.

"Coming back?" Neji asked, perking up.

"Yeah… Our baby needs both of us," you said, hoping this was the right thing to do.

Neji practically threw himself over the table to get to you. He hugged you tightly, but making sure to avoid your stomach. "Oh Saya! You have no idea how happy I am! I never thought you'd return to me! I'll never hurt you again! I promise," he kept repeating.

"Yeah… I hope not," you said, starting to cry. Neji was crying as well. You wrapped your arms around him and cried into his chest. "Neji…" you lightly sobbed out, knowing that this was the right choice.

~years later~

"Daddy! Mommy!" came a little voice from above you.

"Morning, Ninkotsu," you heard Neji say.

You sat up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes. Neji was hugging the little boy. He had your eyes and everything else from Neji. Once Neji let go of him he scampered to you.

"Good morning Mommy!" he yelled happily, hugging you.

"Is my little guy hungry?" you asked hugging him back.

"Yes!" he said heartily.

"Well head downstairs and Daddy will make us breakfast," you said laughing

"Alright," Ninkotsu said climbing off the bed and ran down to the kitchen.

You stretched your arms up and as you did you felt a warm kiss on your cheek. You looked over at Neji who was smiling with so much love. You couldn't help but to smile back.

"I'm really glad you came back," he said softly.

"And I'm glad you dumped that hussy," you huffed out, getting out of bed.

You heard Neji get up and come over to you. Big warm arms encircled around your waist as he hugged you from behind. Neji hadn't been anywhere near Tenten since you two got back together. You even had your friends tail him and threaten him (though you didn't need to ask for them to do that). But Neji had kept faithful and had been a better husband than before. And now he held you close, lightly kissing your neck.

"I love you Saya," he breathed into your ear.

"… You better," you said before kissing him lightly.

If it were up to me, I'd have made her be with Gaara. But it's not my story. Hope you liked this loverofallthings. And you better review! All of you too!


End file.
